The wiring state of wiring that couples components on a printed board is displayed using topology in development of a device using the printed board or the like.
Related technologies are discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-39598, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-123060, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-325973.